


Fair Play

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only just managing not to voice his frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a story based on a random line from page 87 of any book) My prompt comes from "The One Hundred and One Dalmatians" by Dodie Smith

_A silvery bell tinkled._

Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only just managing not to voice his frustrations.

They’d finally found a world with a strict matriarchal society— with their clear Greco-Roman origins, Mitchell would have called them ‘Amazons’ if he wasn’t stuck in the infirmary with ‘a couple of busted ribs’— which, unfortunately for Daniel, meant he was stuck on kitchen duty.

They’d been off to a good start. With Mitchell gone, Sam had been in command and the local leader, a striking older woman who held the title of High Guardian, had immediately welcomed them as friends. She invited Sam and Vala to sit with her and begin negotiations, and seemed to assume that Teal’c was some sort of bodyguard, but Daniel was apparently assumed to be their servant and sent off to retrieve the snacks.

And somebody, in their infinite wisdom, had given Vala a _bell_.

“Daniel, darling,” she said, when he re-entered the High Guardian’s small receiving room. “Bring us some more of those delicious little round pastries, won’t you?”

He opened his mouth to protest— and closed it again at the look on Sam’s face. Wow, she was still mad about that blue dress thing, and that had been _ten years ago_.

With another deep breath, Daniel managed a smile. “Little round pastries, coming right up.”

He supposed turnaround was fair play, after all.

THE END


End file.
